


Aspect of Doom

by CursedVirtuoso (OBVOS)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBVOS/pseuds/CursedVirtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone thought about how the aspects would be Introduced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspect of Doom

Doom is definition. Doom is the end. Doom rises with spilt Blood. Doom ends what Life begins. Doom quells the Rage, ends the Hope, and stops the Breath. With Doom, the Heart stills, the Mind ceases to think, the Light forgets to shine, and the Void shall be no more. Doom gives new meaning to Time and Space.

Doom is the water of the Forge of Creation. With it, all things come to an end, even in times of health and prosperity. The egg, in this sense, becomes the pyre, and with all new life comes new death.

Few look to Doom for knowledge. The ones who dare to do so are wise and brave. Doom gives all things an ending, and without an end, what is the point of anything new? It drives beings to do amazing feats in the face of it-giving superhuman strength, speed, or endurance. To wield gives potential to end all things that begin, including the wielder.


End file.
